


自讨苦吃

by Amarantine



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Sex, Asphyxiation, Emotional Baggage, Hate Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Rough Sex, Self-Hatred, Xenophilia, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarantine/pseuds/Amarantine
Summary: 在他看来塞尼斯托是他认识的最自私的人，但他仍然不管不顾地愿意跟他上床，那么或许他也好不到哪去。
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Thaal Sinestro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	自讨苦吃

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your Just Desserts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242106) by [Lolsnake9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolsnake9/pseuds/Lolsnake9). 



人生似乎总是知道何时该对他落井下石。

被踢出军团，因为试图逞英雄进了监狱（然后多亏了卡萝才被放出来），被卡萝甩了，被从他的公寓赶了出来，而现在不知怎么戴着一枚绿灯戒指的塞尼斯托出现在了他的门前。

而那个混蛋居然有胆来叫他帮忙收拾他自己造成的烂摊子。

通常情况下，哈尔很可能会当面嘲笑他，嘲笑这种情况的讽刺意味。嘲笑塞尼斯托居然来找他求助。但看到塞尼斯托重新被军团接纳，戴着那枚他做了一切之后却无权佩戴的戒指，这成了压垮他的最后一根稻草。

他扑向塞尼斯托，试图将那枚戒指撸下来，想要拿回他最后一丁点尊严，当然他再次失败了，因为到头来，你只是一个愚蠢的失败品，你搞砸了一切，你这一无是处没用的废物。

经历了一些拳头和几声咒骂，外加一次意外的外星人入侵——塞尼斯托用以展示他如何比哈尔更加优秀，因为他就是会这么做——之后，哈尔最终同意留下来，再一次，成为一个用后即扔的工具。

不过，至少他知道为什么他虽不情愿却仍然同意了帮助他解放科鲁加。因为尽管他痛恨承认这点，塞尼斯托在一件事上仍然是对的：哈尔愿意把过去的积怨或观念分歧抛开。这是哈尔一直以来坚持的原则，即使代价是他的生命或尊严。至少他知道这些。

而他不理解的，是为什么在经历了这么多之后他还同意了跟这个混蛋上床。

在他们成功从塞尼斯托自己的军团手中解放了科鲁加后，他们之前的协议内容是哈尔保留他的戒指返回地球，塞尼斯托不会再干涉他，这就是结束了。但不知从何而起，塞尼斯托提出了这个主意，这导致他们进入了哈尔黑暗凌乱的卧室，他其实已经被从这里驱逐了，却在此地混乱不堪地被塞尼斯托按着脖子抵在墙上跟他做爱。

塞尼斯托短暂地中断了亲吻，他们的唇间拉出了一条涎液的细线，他戴着戒指的手仍然牢牢地紧握着哈尔的咽喉。在哈尔用一种混合了鄙夷和欲望的奇怪眼神斜睨了他一眼后，他再次让他们的唇贴合在了一起，他令哈尔的军团制服消散褪去，恢复原本松松垮垮没有系扣子的两件套，他的另一只手伸进了里面，引发了地球人带着低喘的呻吟。

他不是被迫做这件事的。与塞尼斯托迄今为止对他做的其他所有事不同，他没有强迫或者要挟哈尔与他发生关系。哈尔不知道是该对塞尼斯托犯下那么多残酷的暴行之后还没有堕落到这样卑劣的程度而感到宽慰，还是该对自己甚至都没有一点怀疑他真的会这么做而感到惊惧。

他可是独裁统治了他的整个星球，用恐惧的怪物视差怪毁了哈尔的人生和名誉，建立了他自己的恐惧军团，发动了一场害死上百名灯侠的战争，而且违背哈尔的意愿基本是绑架了他去收拾他自己的烂摊子，所以为什么止步于此呢？天晓得他在让哈尔的人生悲惨这件事上尤其坚持不懈，无论是直接还是间接。

还有，塞尼斯托对他们的“协议”详细到了不让他跟卡萝说一声匆忙的道别的程度，哈尔确定在解放科鲁加后跟塞尼斯托在他已经被从中驱逐的潮湿破败的公寓里做爱不在他们的“协议”范围内。真高兴知道他仍然是个虚伪的混蛋，哈尔想。

不过，不管他的思维有多百转千回，不管他的头脑召唤了多少的理智，事实仍然是，你对跟那个几乎毁了军团和你的人生的混蛋上床说了好。接受吧。你想要这个，所以停止抱怨吧，你这没用的废物。

哈尔仓促地试图从他的衣服中挣脱，而塞尼斯托召唤了一把剪刀构造直接剪开了衣物，任由它们滑落到地板上。他一把抓着哈尔的头发将他的脑袋向后拽，暴露出颈部供他吸吮。

塞尼斯托忙于在哈尔的颈部制造瘀痕，后者紧紧地抱着他的肩膀，下意识地将他拉近。塞尼斯托除掉了他自己的制服，较人类凉上几度的皮肤贴上来的触感让哈尔深吸了口气。塞尼斯托拿起了哈尔放在地板上某处的润滑剂，三根手指推入了他的体内。

哈尔更用力地抓着塞尼斯托的肩，把脸埋在他的颈间堵住呻吟声，因为担心他的（前）邻居察觉（而这很重要，因为，你懂的，他不应该再出现在这里了），但这真的，真的很难，那些手指激烈地在他的身体里进进出出，他不由地抬起左腿环在塞尼斯托的腰上，试着让他们更近一些。

“瞧瞧你。我简直难以相信仅仅这样你就已经如此渴望我了。你之前是怎么说不会让我再支配你的？”塞尼斯托说道，哈尔不用看就知道他得意的笑容一如既往那个自恋自私的混蛋，这家伙显然等待这个机会很久了。

“正如我说过的，乔丹……你是我的仆人，为了服侍我带着我的戒指，做一切取悦我的事。你是我的，没有任何事能改变这一点。”他说着，将手指拉出来，引起了哈尔发出一声高声尖叫。

“我恨你。”哈尔从紧咬的牙齿间吸气说道。塞尼斯托抓着哈尔的大腿下侧将双腿举起，对准了入口处。

“我知道。”这样说着，塞尼斯托猛地撞入哈尔体内，一边毫不留情地操着他，一边将他的右手垫在哈尔的脑袋后面保护他不撞到墙，他的另一只手仍然紧握着哈尔的左大腿，力量大到足以留下淤青。

哈尔的指甲深深陷进塞尼斯托猩红的皮肤里，向下划到了凯尔留下的绿灯标志形状的伤疤上。他听见塞尼斯托的吸气声，同时收紧了抓着他头发的手，然后加快了节奏。

“呃——啊！操！”哈尔意识到自己呻吟得有多大声后立刻用手捂住了嘴，却只是徒劳地被塞尼斯托抓着手腕拽开，然后亲吻他，用力地吻。

在他们接吻的时候，塞尼斯托突然退缩抽离开，哈尔咬了他的下唇，用力程度足以让他流血。他看着哈尔瞪视着自己，朝自己吐了一口血，然后用手臂擦了擦嘴唇。

塞尼斯托低吼着眯起眼睛回视，他用左臂环住哈尔的腰撑起他的重量，哈尔的腿随之紧紧地环着他的腰，然后他将哈尔扔到了床上。正在哈尔试图调整自己的时候，塞尼斯托再次握住他的咽喉压制住他，继续凶猛地冲进他的体内。

哈尔的手紧紧地抓着塞尼斯托的背，时不时因为塞尼斯托压在他喉咙上的力度而呛气。当塞尼斯托松开手后，他向下慢慢地舔吻他之前在哈尔颈部留下的咬痕，然后凶狠地咬住哈尔耳朵下面的那一片皮肤，引起对方一声响亮的痛呼。

该死的，哈尔想过在这一切结束之后也许，也许他可以试着跟卡萝复合。但他知道这不可能，就算塞尼斯托没有在他身上所有人都能看到的位置留下痕迹，他也不可能就这么走向她，第n次假装他在跟一个杀人如麻的太空法西斯独裁者上床之后终于决定认真过日子了。

话又说回来，他是自愿跟塞尼斯托再次上床的。到头来，除了他自己之外没有人能为这裆子事负责。

哈尔起身，牙齿深深陷进了塞尼斯托的肩膀，给塞尼斯托留下了他在自己身上留下的相同的痕迹。他听见塞尼斯托深吸一口气，收紧了抓着他大腿的手。哈尔不得不承认，用相同的方式给这个混蛋留下他自己的印记让他感到了某种病态的满足。

随便吧。如果这个占有欲强烈的混蛋想要用这种方法毁掉他，那他也可以做同样的事。至少这样他会对于再次搞砸了跟卡萝复合的机会这件事感觉好受一点。

不过，他到底为什么会做这件事？哈尔一生中做过很多疯狂的事，要么为了消遣娱乐，要么是他作为绿灯侠工作的一部分内容，但即使是他也无法理解为什么他会选择跟这个洋红色的混蛋做爱。

毫无疑问哈尔恨塞尼斯托，恨他背叛了绿灯侠的准则和军团，恨他自立散播恐惧的军团，还为了带来“秩序”做了很多可怕的事。他曾经发誓与他为敌，在每一个节点与他战斗，有时他们几乎差一点杀死对方。

塞尼斯托是他人生中认识的最自私的人之一，为了他那可笑的“秩序”的概念，他愿意牺牲所有的道德底线，所有他身边的人和事物而且毫不后悔。他是少数哈尔可以称之为真正的反社会恶魔的人。

但是……想想吧，哈尔意识到他就是一边想着这一切，一边在这个恶魔的身下承欢，像个乞求被操得更狠些的饥渴婊子一样喘息呻吟着，这件事本身有多么伪善。

到头来，或许他其实和塞尼斯托一样自私。

他曾经试图拒绝塞尼斯托解放科鲁加的邀请，却在被询问是否要跟他上床时说了好。他不愿意重新接受塞尼斯托，但仍然允许他操自己，允许他表现得像是自己仍然属于他一样，过去的某些时候他或许曾经一度为自己属于他而骄傲，但那些日子早已结束了。

现在，只有疼痛，仇恨，后悔和苦涩，哈尔必须接受这些，因为他选择了如此。这既是他的奖励也是他的惩罚，因为他如此自私，只为了得到某种浅薄的自我满足就愿意抛开他的道德观和原则，即使是从这个不停地祸害他的人生的混蛋身上。

一段时间后，塞尼斯托握住了哈尔的阴茎，配合着他冲刺的节奏撸动着。哈尔用指甲抓着塞尼斯托的后背，他的高潮快得让他感到窘迫，在塞尼斯托不急不忙地达到高潮时，哈尔的整个身体都瘫软下来了。

事后，他们躺在床上，盖着薄毯背朝对方，几个小时一言不发。塞尼斯托坐起身，似乎决定离开了，然后他转向哈尔的方向，弯下腰，抬起手用手指梳理着那凌乱汗湿的棕发。

哈尔以为结束后塞尼斯托会什么都不说直接离开。实际上，他预想了很多种情况，但绝对没想到他会温柔地轻抚着他的脑袋，几乎带着一种柔情和关爱像是——

不行。不行。他不能继续这么想下去。他不允许自己这么想。

塞尼斯托转过去坐到了床的边缘。

“……到此为止了。正如协议中的内容，你可以保留这枚戒指……而我们会分道扬镳。我不会再干扰你的生活，还有……我们很可能不会再见面了。”

这种时候塞尼斯托提起他们的狗屁“协议”根本没道理。这难道是在他做了某些他们两人一开始就不该做的事之后，想要表现出某种尊重？

塞尼斯托站起身，穿戴整齐后走进了他用戒指做的传送门里，然后就这样，消失了。

哈尔甚至都不愿去想塞尼斯托在离开之前，谈及他们分道扬镳时声音中那轻微的犹豫。

还有，“我们很可能不会再见面了”。去他妈的屁话。哈尔知道，他和塞尼斯托都知道，他们这支舞已经跳了太久了，他们几乎可以肯定未来会再次见到彼此，要么是因为某些新的毁灭宇宙的威胁出现，需要他们合作来击败，要么塞尼斯托会自己过来强行把哈尔拽进另一个烂摊子里去因为他就是这么一个撒谎成性的混蛋，而哈尔会再次因为这个诅咒他。

哈尔……太累了。他只觉得累。他只想闭上眼睛睡过去忘记一切。但当然，这件事也是被禁止的，因为这里不再是他的公寓了

他必须起床，穿好衣服，离开这里找到另一处地方过夜。

但他没有，哈尔只能把脸埋在双手中，无声地诅咒着自己。

他到底想要什么？他做这件事到底希望得到什么？

他真的就那么渴求一丝归属感，跟一个真正想要他的人在一起？即便那是他最不想在一起的人？

见鬼，在他的戒指被守护者夺走后几乎没人想要跟他有任何联系。他的前绿灯侠同事或者正义联盟的朋友没有一个想要跟他在一起做任何事，或者费心来看看他的情况，卡萝就更别提了。

讽刺的是，在那时候，塞尼斯托是唯一出现说他需要哈尔的人。当然，他只想要再次利用哈尔，一旦事成就丢弃掉他，但天知道他是惟一真的在乎的人。

哈尔不想要知道，照这么说的话，只是被需要的感觉就足以让他抛开所有情感去跟塞尼斯托上床。他真就那么可悲？

还是……他不得不承认在科鲁加的任务之后，他不知不觉地放任自己去想了也许塞尼斯托还有救。

也许他可以允许自己重新爱上这个男人。

但是，尽管他心甘情愿和自己的宿敌上床，哈尔不知道他是否还能真挚地看着塞尼斯托的眼睛，告诉他，他爱他，像他曾经一度的那样爱他，是否还能真正地原谅他。

而那，大概是所有事情之中伤哈尔最深的一件。


End file.
